Dress
by Eirein
Summary: Jun noticed that Tatsuya have feelings for him and he knows the perfect way to make him admit it. Tatsuya x cross-dressing Jun.


Jun noticed that Tatsuya have feelings for him and he knows the perfect way to make him admit it. Tatsuya x cross-dressing Jun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 2.

* * *

I had planned to go to see a movie with Jun after school and I was now in front of Kasugayama High School waiting for him when I heard a loud voice calling me.

"Hey, Tatsuya!" Eikichi Mishina was heading my way. "How are you? Did you come here to join the band of the great Michel? I knew you couldn't have refused!" He took his usual narcissist voice. I used to find his habits annoying but now I didn't mind anymore. He was a good guy once you got to know him.

I looked his way. "Not really. I'm just waiting for Jun. We're going to the movies." I usually didn't like to talk with people but even if I didn't know this guy very well, he was one of the only people I'm comfortable talking with.

"Oh waiting for your girlfriend again?" He smirked and I just glared at him.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend and I'm not gay, thank you!" I replied, annoyed. Okay maybe it wasn't that true. I did find Jun very attractive but I didn't want to ruin my friendship with him just because of a simple crush. That crush won't last long anyways, well, at least that's what I wanted to tell myself.

"I can't blame you though, he's the most beautiful girl of the whole school!" His smirk couldn't get bigger and I stared at Eikichi dumbfounded. What did he just say?

"Wha… what?" I almost shouted and some students turned their heads to look at me. I ignored them.

"Oh you didn't know that? Jun is very famous around here for his cross dressing and he looks better than any girl you've even met."Eikichi was winking at me and I'm sure my face was red by now. That was something I really wanted to see. I could believe that he looked gorgeous as a girl. I started imagining him dressed as maid with a mini skirt an apron with frills, laced panties and... A familiar voice put me out of my reverie.

"Are you talking about me?" Jun had just arrived and it took me all my self-control to look perfectly normal and forget as quickly as possible the image that crossed my head.

Eikichi was the first to talk. "Hi! I was just telling Tatsuya about how beautiful you look as a girl. I'm sure he'd love to see that!"

"No, I… Hum" I blurted out. I wanted to answer something intelligent to shut Eikichi up but I failed miserably.

"Tatsuya, are you okay? Your face is red!" Jun asked in concern and put his hand on my forehead. "I don't think you have a fever. Maybe we should go, you'll probably feel better outside." I could see in Jun's eyes that he understood perfectly the situation I was in. I'm not sure if I had to be relieved that he was saving me from Eikichi or mortified that he was guessing what it was all about. I didn't want him to know but then again I've never been able to hold anything from him. He understands me too well.

I nodded and I was actually glad that Jun didn't push the conversation further. We said goodbye to Eikichi and went to the movies.

Jun wasn't stupid. He knew that Tatsuya was attracted to him. He had noticed the way Tatsuya would look at him when he thought Jun wasn't watching. He didn't mind. For as long as he had known Tatsuya, he has been in love with his friend who was so similar to him, his "doppelgänger". He was just getting annoyed that Tatsuya wasn't doing anything about it.

Apparently, Tatsuya like the idea of seeing Jun dressed as a girl if his previous reaction was of any indication. Jun was planning to take this opportunity to finally get his friend to admit his feelings for him.

A few weeks later, Tatsuya had invited Jun at his place. His parents and his brother were out for the week-end and he wanted to spend some time with Jun since they didn't see each other often. Sometimes, he really wished he was in the same school as his best friend.

Tatsuya had a weird feeling about this but he had no idea what it could be. It was supposed to be a normal week-end, spent with his best friend, watching films and playing video games.

Jun, of course, had other plans. He had spent the week trying to figure out how he would dress to go to Tatsuya's place. He had settled on wearing a simple Black and white summer silk dress made of with knee length white socks and low boots with heels. He spiked his hair and had a flower pin holding the bangs that were usually covering his right eye. He also applied a bit of makeup, painted his nails and put some perfume to complete the look. He was quite satisfied of himself and he couldn't wait to see the look on Tatsuya's face when he would see him.

Tatsuya was watching TV when the doorbell rang. He opened the door and stood frozen at the sight in front of him. Seeing Jun dressed like that was the last thing he had been expecting. He couldn't take his eyes off his best friend. Eikichi had been right, he looked gorgeous.

Jun had expected Tatsuya's reaction but the more his friend was staring at him, the more he was feeling exited. He was getting impatient to come in. "Hum, Tatsu? Can I enter now?"

Tatsuya apologized. "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry. Come in." He held the door for Jun to enter and closed the door. Jun had entered the apartment and put his bag next to the couch when he noticed that Tatsuya was still staring at him and was unconsciously licking his. Jun approached slowly Tastuya until their bodies were almost touching.

Jun whispered huskily in Tatsuya's ear. "So, you like what you see?"

"Yes…" Tatsuya managed to answer. His voice was so low that Jun shivered. Tatsuya couldn't think coherently, the scent of Jun was invading his senses. When Jun took his earlobe in his mouth and began sucking, he had to suppress a whimper. Jun heard it and it encouraged him to continue. He laid butterfly kisses on Tatsuya's face before crashing his mouth on his. Tatsuya was so surprised that he took him a few seconds before responding to the kiss. Jun's tongue was asking entrance and he gladly obliged. What ensued was a clash of tongue and teeth leaving both of them breathless.

Tatsuya broke the kiss and backed up Jun to the nearest wall before crashing his lips on Jun's once again. Tatsuya was pinning him to the wall and invading his mouth. Tatsuya's hands were everywhere while Jun was clutching Tatsuya's shirt. Jun finally got to see the dominant side of his friend and he was enjoying every second of it. Tatsuya broke the kiss and moved to Jun's throat, biting and sucking at his pulse point. Jun was unbuttoning Tatsuya's shirt to get rid of the offending garment.

Tatsuya lowered Jun's dress just enough to show his nipples. He wanted the dress to stay on. He nipped his teeth at Jun's nipple before taking it into his mouth, sucking hard while his other hand was playing with the other. Jun was making soft noises that were music to Tatsuya's ears.

Tatsuya stopped to look at his handiwork. Jun had red marks all over his throat and shoulder, his face was flushed, drops of sweats were covering his body and there was an obvious lump showing in front of his dress. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

Jun took Tatsuya's head in his hands and kissed him. The kiss was slower and more passionate than the one they had shared before. Their groins were touching and both of them were hard already. Jun ground his hips against Tatsuya's and both of them moaned at the contact between their clothed erections. Jun's hands reached between them, caressing Tatsuya's chest and going down to his pants but Tatsuya's hand stopped him midway.

"Couch, now!" Tatsuya said, voice heavy with lust. Jun nodded and went to his bag to look for the small bottle of lube he brought. Tatsuya had removed his shoes socks and was about to remove his pants when Jun stopped him. He put his hands on Tatsuya's hips and slowly slid down his pants and his boxers at the same time, leaving him only with his shirt open. He made him sit down while he kneeled in front of him.

His thumb was over the head of Tatsuya's cock to collect the drops of precum gathering there and squeezed the base of his dick which earned him a low moan. Tatsuya had his eyes closed and his head was thrown back, Jun admired the sight. After a few pumps, Jun took it into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the sensitive tip before sucking the underside of his cock to the base. He took one of his balls in his mouth and played with the other. Hearing the noises Tatsuya were making, it only encouraged him to do continue. Tatsuya was lost in pleasure. If this felt so good, he couldn't imagine how it would be inside Jun. Jun licked his way back to the tip before taking it in his mouth as far as he could. He moved his head up and down, alternating between hard sucking and light flickers of tongue. Tatsuya's sounds were so erotic. Jun was becoming so hard it hurt. He removed one of his hands that were on Tatsuya's tight to remove his panties far enough to free his weeping erection hidden under his dress. He moaned at the sensation of the silk and his hand on his aching cock, sending vibrations to Tatsuya's dick. Tatsuya wasn't going to last long if Jun kept up like that. "Stop…" He barely managed to utter but Jun was too lost in his own pleasure to register the words. Tatsuya grabbed Jun's hair to make him stop. Jun understood and stopped. He removed his panties because they were getting in the way. Tatsuya put him in his lap, arms around his smaller frame before kissing him roughly. He broke the kiss only to present his fingers to Jun's mouth.

"Suck!" He ordered and Jun complied. He sucked in the most obscene way possible, his tongue out of his mouth making slurping sounds while looking straight at Tatsuya's eyes. Tatsuya could have cummed right here from the show his friend was putting but now wasn't the time. He removed his digits and lifted Jun's dress. Jun spread his tights to make it easier for Tatsuya. Tatsuya's fingers ran small circles around Jun's opening before entering the tight ring of muscle. Jun had expected it to be more painful, but for now it was just weird. Tatsuya added a second digit and began to scissor his fingers to spread him. The tightness and heat was unbearable and he couldn't wait to be inside Jun. At the third digit, Jun started to feel uncomfortable. That is before Tatsuya brushed his prostate. Jun let out a long moan and threw back his head. Tatsuya understood that he had found the right spot. He removed his fingers, Jun whined at the loss. Tatsuya grabbed the lube and coated his cock with a generous amount of the liquid.

Jun lowered himself slowly on Tatsuya's cock until he completely inside him. Tatsuya was in heaven, a hot tight heaven and it took him all his self-control not to pound into Jun. Jun felt so full. There was a strange mix of pain and pleasure that was strange at first but was starting to feel wonderful. He began to move. Tatsuya had his hands on Jun's hips but even without guiding Jun, he was meeting his thrusts. Jun lowered his head to kiss Tatsuya. Tatsuya's thrusts were getting stronger.

"Ahhh, do that again!" Jun moaned loudly and Tatsuya knew he had found his prostate. He continued thrusting to hit it repeatedly. Jun had his mouth opened with some drool coming from his lips, his eyes shut and his dress still on him and the sounds he was making. Tatsuya was getting very close only by watching the scene in front of him. He brought his hand to Jun's cock and started pumping him. They both came at the same time, Tatsuya emptying himself in Jun and Jun coming all over his dress. Both of them stayed as they were for a few minutes, trying to steady their breathings, Jun contentedly lying on top of Tatsuya. Tatsuya pulled out of Jun and rolled them so they were face to face.

"It looks like your dress is ruined." Tatsuya said looking at Jun. It wasn't just the dress, His hair was disheveled, his pin was gone as was most of his make-up but for Tatsuya, he had never looked so beautiful.

"Says the guy who told me he didn't want to see me dressed as a girl. You've got some nerve Tatsu, I didn't see you complaining here." Jun said with a mischievous tone.

"I wasn't." He said softly putting his head at the crook of Jun's head and wrapping his arms around him. "I love you." He whispered before falling asleep.

"I love you too." Jun put his arms around Tatsuya's neck before he also fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews are welcome!


End file.
